gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects
'' Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects ''(PRLG:ROTI, originally coined by a Marsh, Jr as Power Rangers vs. The Imperfects) was the 4th unreleased fan-film attempt based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , in which crosses over with Electronic Arts' custom Marvel Comics based characters The Imperfects . This film does not feature any Sentai footage, most of the film's footage is 100% original. This was originally slated for either a 2007 or 2008 release but due to mass production marketing for PRLG-Underground , this film was shelved. By early 2008, however, Marvel's partnership with EA has been terminated and therefore, the Imperfects are/were no longer associated with the Marvel Universe. 'Synopsis' Like in Marvel Nemesis (the comic and video game before it), Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects, this unreleased fan-film that crosses over half of the Power Rangers franchise with EA's has-been Imperfects characters, followed the Galaxy Rangers battle and encounter a lethal threat they've never seen before as they cause uninhabited terror on Terra Venture, the Imperfects themselves. It's a bruital fight to the finish as Each Ranger must stand together to battle each Imperfect one-by-one. 'Cast of Characters' 'Rangers' * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger) * Tony Terrell-Smith - Browne Jones (Green Ranger) * Lee-Thompson Young - Austin Weems (Yellow Ranger, voice only) Elizabeth Banks and Will Friedle , who both appeared as Billy James and Wendy Jane O'Hara in the previous films, declined from being in this film and the next one. However, Friedle did return in'' Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 '' but Banks did not, though her role in the film after The Last Stand was recast with Leslie Mann . Billy and Wendy's voices have been voiced by Kari Wahlgren and James Arnold Taylor while the two characters are only morphed in this film and the next respectively. 'The Imperfects' * Thomas Dolby - Johnny Ohm (aka. Johnny Ostrum) * Cillian Murphy - Hazmat (aka. Dr. Keith Killem) * Zhang Ziyi - Solara (aka. Reiko Morimoto) * Ryan Reeves - Brigade (aka.Rick Landau) (uncredited) * Elena Korikova - Faultzone (aka. Maria Petrova) * Catherine Siachoque - Paragon (aka. Maya) * Sara Varone - The Wink (aka. Benedetta Gaetani) * Paul Freeman - Niles Van Roekel - Leader of the Imperfects (uncredited) 'Development ' While Marsh was still developing PRLG-Underground, he created the 3rd "Faux-Sequel" entitled Power Rangers Lost Generation: Rise of the Imperfects. The title is based on the short-lived Marvel-EA beat em'up fighting game Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects ,''a game in which EA made with Marvel until their partnership was terminated in 2008. 'Original Idea' In this film, it included the EA-Marvel produced characters "The Imperfects" as villains and introduced 7 new Rangers. The Imperfects consisted Brigade, Johnny Ohm, Solara, Faultzone, The Wink, Hazmat, and Paragon in the film and Marsh did not want to include the Imperfects' creator/leader Niles Van Roekel to the film nor the script. The film's script was roughly polished on the otherhand. While this was in a short-lived development and production stage, the two Ranger characters he had in the project was Rocky DeSantos (from ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''to Zeo until his stint in Turbo ) and a fan-made African-American Power Ranger character in "Orange" that he created- Torch DeSantos, which would be Rocky's half-step brother. In the TV series, Rocky is half-hispanic, half-white. This scriptment was also handled by Scott Rosenberg and he included a villain Marsh created named '"Spyder Diablo"' to be in the film. For the role of Diablo, Christien Anholt , who Marsh only sought out in Ben 10: Race Against Time, a live-action TV movie to the Cartoon Network series Ben 10, was mooted to play it but by 2007, he had problems with his visa. In Rosenberg's scriptment, he included this story idea between the Power Rangers and Spyder Diablo in a Megazord battle that was a misjudged reanactment to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' season 3 episode NInja Quest, Part I , where he destroys the Time Force Megazord and the Time Shadow Megazord and the Morphin Grid was bruitally damaged, consequently. This idea was later included in Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 in 2009 when Jet Rocket destroys the zords. 'Music ' Despite this is an "Out of Continuity-Sub Sequel" to the main films of Power Rangers: Lost Generation, Marsh decided not to include any music composed by Danny Elfman, Graeme Revell or any future composer to compose music for Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects. Michael McCuistion was hired to compose the score for this film while Trevor Jones' music for Marvel Nemesis has been included in this soundtrack. Unlike the previous PRLG fan-film soundtracks, this film's OST does not include any music performed by Various Artists, until the custom Various Artists soundtrack for Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand was made in early 2008. but the OST by Artists was never made following this film. 'Trivia' *This was intended as the second unreleased PRLG Fan Film to be a subsequel, taking place between the unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 and Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 . It is one of the 4 subsequels that were greenlit but each film went into major production fallouts and creative fallouts thus causing each to be shelved and not be fully released in their respective actuallity. *The Power Rangers fan-film version of the'' Marvel Nemesis'' comic and game was developed when Anthony Marsh, Jr was also back-to-back in between work on the previous film and 2008's'' The Last Stand'' story. *Casting calls for the Imperfects were increasingly difficult. **Ione Skye was originally considered for the role of The Wink, by Marsh, but it came to realization that Skye is no longer active in acting. **Rosalyn Sanchez was originally considered for the role of Paragon. ** Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson was originally considered for the role of Brigade, when he earlier retired from the WWE as a wrestler moving on becoming an actor for movies. *This is the 2nd PRLG fan-film that is "Out-of-Continuity" and is a Sub-sequel to the main films. *Once again, like the previous film and the next film, there are no Megazord battles. *This was the first PRLG fan-film to feature a cold opening. 'See Also' PRLG 2008 fanfilm lost movie 5 logo.jpg| Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand (2008) PRLG 2008-2009 fanfilm lost movie 6 and 7 logo.jpg| Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard pt. 1(2008) and pt. 2(2009) Category:Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects Category:Canceled Projects Category:The Lost Movie Saga (2002-2009) Category:Sub-sequels